As is known in the art, a plurality of antenna elements can be disposed to form an array antenna. It is often desirable to utilize antenna elements capable of receiving orthogonally polarized radio frequency (RF) signals. Such antenna elements include, for example, four arm, dual polarized current sheet antenna elements such as tightly coupled dipole array (TCDA), planar ultrawideband modular antenna (PUMA), and other known current loop radiators. These radiator elements rely on polarization aligned coupling to maintain their polarization scan performance over the scan volume, particularly at large scan angles. Patch radiators may also be used and are low cost and easy to integrate, but suffer from poor circularly polarized performance over scan. Deposing such antenna elements on a rectangular array lattice pattern (or more simply a “rectangular lattice”) provides certain advantages since a rectangular lattice is naturally suited to aligning the orthogonally polarized arms of the respective radiating element and can maintain radiator performance over scan, particularly at far scan angles.